


Pensandoti

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Shounen-ai, Triple Flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: #1: Vorrebbe toccarla, sfiorarle i capelli, le guance, assicurarsi che sia viva e vegeta e non soltanto un ologramma, ma per ora può solo accontentarsi di chiedere e la sua voce cristallina e ridente basta per spazzare via tanti dubbi.#2: Grimmjow non dimentica niente, tantomeno la voce di un avversario così a lungo cercato e perseguitato.#3: È buffissimo che proprio lui li abbia salvati e abbia alleggerito le spalle di Kurosaki-kun di un fardello in più.Tre flash per tre OTP che fanno un OT3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Una drabble per un tuo OTP..._ mi avevano chiesto su ask.fm. Io ho voluto strafare e ho scritto tre quasi flashfic sul mio OT3, il GrimmIchiHime. Enjoy e attenzione agli spoiler. 8°°°D  
>  Oh sì, titolo della fic e titolo delle rispettive sotto-flash sono presi da una canzone di Samule Bersani, «Pensandoti»,appunto. BUON CAPODANNO, BASTARDONI! *^*

**#01: Sei una creatura di prima scelta [IchiHime]**

Non è riuscita a trattenersi, ha dovuto farlo. Ha sentito la _sua_ voce ed è corsa verso il signor Urahara. Non vuole distrarlo ma lo sa com’è fatto, il suo Kurosaki-kun: sempre pronto a preoccuparsi troppo di chi ha attorno per pensare prima di tutto a se stesso. Non vuole che stia in pena, non per i suoi amici che riescono a cavarsela anche grazie a qualche “aiuto” decisamente inaspettato.

Sorride quando lo vede, sorride tantissimo mentre le guance si incendiano di vergogna e allegria. Lo sa che non c’è niente da ridere, non in momenti così drammatici, ma lui ne ha bisogno. Ha bisogno di sapere che le persone a cui tiene stanno bene. Ha bisogno di allegria e di un po’ di speranza e lei… lei sarà solo una ragazzina sciocca e troppo innamorata ma ora che vede il suo viso stravolto in una buffissima espressione sollevata, non può fare a meno di ridere entusiasta. Lui sta bene, non c’è niente da temere, e lei e lì, lontana dei chilometri, e non vede l’ora di darsi da fare e proteggerlo, perché la guerra non si porti via anche quel timido accenno di un sorriso che tanto di rado fa capolino sulle sue labbra.

~

Non ce la fa, è più forte di lui. Gli angoli della bocca si stirano in un sorriso sollevato che dopo auto-definirà da ebete completo ma quando il suo volto compare nell’inquadratura – lieto, roseo e soprattutto sano e salvo – Ichigo Kurosaki non può fare a meno di lasciarsi andare a un lungo sospiro, che parte dalla testa e scivola giù, fino ai piedi, sciogliendo lo stomaco annodato e i tendini stirati fino all’estremo per la tensione.

Vorrebbe toccarla, sfiorarle i capelli, le guance, assicurarsi che sia viva e vegeta e non soltanto un ologramma, ma per ora può solo accontentarsi di chiedere e la sua voce cristallina e ridente basta per spazzare via tanti dubbi. Orihime Inoue sta bene e anche lui, ora che l’ha rivista sorridere, comincia finalmente a intravedere un raggio di sole fra le nubi nere, che si affollano sopra la sua testa dall’inizio di quest’ennesima, maledetta guerra.

**#02: Si litiga per niente ma il bello è che tu sai che fare pace è meno divertente [GrimmIchi]**

Ci sono promesse pesanti come macigni, troppo ingombranti per essere dimenticate, e se pure ti scappassero dalla mente per cinque secondi, basterebbe un semplice accenno a fartele caracollare fra capo e collo senza tanti complimenti. Quando _quella voce_ lo raggiunge, Ichigo vacilla esattamente come se il suddetto macigno gli fosse stato lanciato dritto nello stomaco. Lui è lì, accanto a Inoue e gli altri, pericoloso e pronto a colpire, affamato e rabbioso come se lo ricordava, basta sentire il modo in cui lo chiama.

Avverte l’elettricità che lo tende e lo fa impazzire di preoccupazione all’improvviso persino attraverso i chilometri e lo schermo che li separano.

Lui, soprattutto, è vivo.

E Ichigo gli ha promesso qualcosa, qualcosa che adesso gli balza in testa con una disperata urgenza. Sa che non è il momento, ci sono problemi ben peggiori che aspettano di essere risolti, ma non può fare a meno di maledire la distanza che li separa. Adesso dovrebbe essere lì, a frapporsi fra lui e i suoi amici… e a guardare quegli occhi troppo azzurri che non rivede da più di un anno e mezzo. È sicuro di dover loro qualcosa in più della gratitudine per aver salvato i suoi amici. Combattere con lui tutte le volte che vorrà è il minimo ringraziamento che gli deve.

~

Grimmjow non dimentica niente, tantomeno la voce di un avversario così a lungo cercato e perseguitato. Ah, fosse per lui, spaccherebbe tutto quello che c’è sotto la maledetta tenda, dove lo Shinigami dallo strano cappello, la femmina e il suo amico gigante si nascondono, e salterebbe dall’altra parte per raggiungere _quel bastardo_. Gli stringerebbe subito una mano al collo, forte… sono diciassette, fottuti mesi che non vede l’ora di affondare tutte e cinque le dita contro la sua giugulare e sentirla pulsare a fatica sotto i polpastrelli. Gli ha fatto una promessa, tanto male se l’ha buttata lì solo per dire, ma lo sa che non è così. Lui e Kurosaki sanno prendere certe cose terribilmente sul serio e lui non sta nella pelle all’idea di mostrargli quanto forte può essere diventato: ha ancora la bocca sporca di sabbia e sangue e il sudore di diecimila e più allenamenti estenuanti, aspettando di nuovo la voce dell’unico nemico che gli ha salvato la vita e può ancora permettersi di chiamarlo per nome.

**#03: Saremo due turisti col naso sempre in aria [GrimmHime]**

«No… non così! Umpf…».

L’umana soffoca una risatina dietro le mani premute forte contro la bocca. Sono mani piccole, delicate e bianche, manine fatte per guarire e consolare, così diverse dalle sue da non sembrare neanche costruite allo stesso scopo. Prendere, picchiare, spaccare, rompere…

«Oh, senti, adesso mi sono davvero rotto il cazzo!».

Alla fine Grimmjow pesta un piede per terra e fa per alzarsi dalle macerie su cui si è accomodato giusto sessanta secondi prima, attirato da una curiosità che un guerriero come lui neanche dovrebbe farsi passare per l’anticamera del cervello. La femmina umana è sempre stata strana ma ora che può osservarla fuori dalla prigionia e circondata dai suoi amici, non può fare a meno di trovarla a dir poco assurda.

Lei fa quella cosa con la bocca… com’è che l’ha chiamata?

«Ma un sorriso non si fa così, Grimmjow-kun!».

Eccolo di nuovo, il so… sorriso.

La voce di Orihime Inoue svirgola in un suono gentile e singhiozzante, qualcosa che definirebbe una “risata”, non fosse che le sue risate sono molto più graffianti e meno gentili. Non mettono allegria ma non sarebbe quello lo scopo.

Però lui è la Segunda, ora, mica può accettare che una comune umana con straordinari poteri curativi possa riuscire a fare anche solo una singola cosa che a lui non viene fuori neanche a forza! Quindi, ecco, ci prova ancora a fare quella cosa, il “sorriso”, ma l’unico obiettivo che ottiene e di far rintanare quei due Arrancar sfigati dietro una colonna abbattuta, tremanti di paura.

«Sì, beh, parli facile tu, sta roba la fai tutti i giorni! E piantala con quel –kun!».

«Ma non sarebbe educato! E adesso riprova ancora una volta, guarda, come faccio io!» spiega paziente l’umana, sfregandosi le mani sulle cosce in un impeto di concentrazione, prima di sorridere ancora una volta. Lo sguardo se ne sta poco sotto la linea squadrata del suo mento ma poi schizza in alto e incontra due corrucciatissimi occhi azzurri e Orihime non ce la fa a mantenersi, scoppia in un’altra risata allegra.

È buffo. È buffa l’espressione di Grimmjow, è ancora più buffo che lui sia… beh… un po’ meno nemico e un po’ più amico di prima. È buffissimo che proprio lui li abbia salvati e abbia alleggerito le spalle di Kurosaki-kun di un fardello in più. L’Arrancar neanche si rende conto di essersi avvicinato un po’ di più alla sua presunta nemica e lei non sta neanche tremando, anzi, continua a fare quella cosa lì, _quel sorriso_. È buffo… no, no, è assurdo che la cosa non gli dispiaccia nemmeno un po’!


End file.
